Wally
by U-Wish-U-Knew
Summary: This is a series of short stories that create one large story about a certain redhead's quirks and characteristics that the team notice over time. Set in Season 1. Enjoy! -Wish
1. Movie Night

Disclaimer: I, Wish, do not own Young Justice or any of the characters/places.

(AN: This is just a series of short stories about the quirks of Wally.

Enjoy! :D

~Wish)

Summary (1): This is a series of short stories that create one large story about a certain redhead's quirks and characteristics that the team notice over time. Set in Season 1.

Summary (2): The team's having a movie night! But why doesn't Wally want to go?

-Movie Night-

(\ROBIN/)

The team were gathered in the living room, next to the television, after being called in by M'gann. The martian seemed extremely excited and was bobbing up and down in the air.

'Hey, M'gann!' Artemis said. 'Why'd you call us here?' she asked, voicing the question that had been running through all of the team's minds.

M'gann's smile grew even more. 'I was thinking that we could have a movie night!' she said excitedly, bringing her hands into small fists in front of her chest.

Robin heard Wally sighed almost inaudibly and he glanced at the speedster in confusion before his eyes widened.

Yeah, this movie thing; not going to be a turbing experience.

He turned back to M'gann, a hundred excuses immediately popping into his mind. He quickly picked the most simple one he could think of and pulled a disappointed face.

'I'm sorry, M'gann, but Wally and I were going to work on our homework,' he told her in a saddened tone. The martian seemed to deflate at the prospect of two of her teammates missing out on the 'fun' night she had planned.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Wally shaking his head ever-so-slightly, knowing that only the Boy Wonder would catch the small movement.

'Don't get me wrong,' the speedster started, pulling up his cocky attitude as a mask, 'I appreciate you wanting to spend time with me, Boy Wonder, but you finished your homework last night.'

Robin gritted his teeth. He had wanted to spend the night with Wally so that the redhead wasn't bored to death, but the speedster's instincts to put other's before himself had interfered.

The Boy Wonder turned back to the floating Martian and he grinned, pulling up a mask, as Wally had just done. 'Nevermind then. I'd be happy to join you!'

Wally smiled. 'Well then, I'd better get going and leave you guys to it. See you guys later!' he said before speeding off to his bedroom.

Dick sighed. 'I'll go grab the popcorn,' he said in a falsely cheery voice, before 'ninja-ing' toward the kitchen. He then grabbed out some microwaveable popcorn and some butter. He then put the popcorn in a bowl and then into the microwave for two minutes.

The ebony then looked down at his holo-computer and found a small texting space.

R: Wat r u going to do?

Robin glanced over at the microwave timer before looking back at his screen to see a reply.

W: Watch my own movie :D

Robin chuckled. Typical Wally.

R: Want some popcorn?

W: Heck yeah

R: I'll get u some 2 then

W: Yay! :)

Robin cackled as he turned off his holo-computer. He then heard the beeping of the microwave and grabbed out the popcorn before making another bowl of the food.

As Robin walked down the corridor towards Wally's room, he saw that the door had been left locked. He quickly knocked on Wally's door and watched as the redhead opened the door.

'Hey,' he said with a smile.

'Hey,' Robin replied, handing Wally his bowl of popcorn. 'Have fun at your movie,' he told him.

Wally laughed. 'Oh, I will. Have fun watching a romantic movie with an easily excited Martian, an angry archer, and a grumpy clone!' the freckled boy said in a mocking, sing-song voice.

Robin groaned before a smile broke out on his face and he cackled.

Wally's face then turned serious as he looked down at his shoes. 'You can. . . erh- You can tell the team the real reason why I am not watching a movie if you want,' he told the Boy Wonder. 'I just don't want to have to face them,' he said sheepishly.

Robin nodded. 'That's understandable,' he said. He then gave Wally a reassuring grin. 'They'll understand.'

Wally looked off to the side, a distant look on his face. 'No one will understand, but they'll try. I know them, Robin. They have kind hearts, but sometimes they want to know too much; sometimes they want to understand more than they can. Just. . . tell them for me, please?'

Robin nodded. 'Of course. Well, I'll see you in an hour and a half!'

Wally chuckled. 'Yup! See ya!'

(\\_/)

The team had just finished their movie and were all smiling. They were pleasantly surprised by how good the movie they had picked at random had actually been.

But Robin's mind was wandering.

He was going to tell the team about Wally.

'Hey guys,' he called, gathering everyone's attention on himself.

'What is it, Robin?' Artemis asked him, raising her eyebrow.

The Boy Wonder coughed uncomfortably. 'Well. . . you know how Wally said that he had homework?' he started.

Superboy grunted as Artemis nodded. Robin sighed. 'He's not really doing homework,' he told them. 'But there's a completely logical reason as to why he didn't want to watch the movie with us,' he added quickly as he saw Artemis open her mouth angrily.

'What?' Superboy grunted bluntly.

'Well it would have been torture for him!' Robin said. 'I mean, imagine having to watch a movie that was going twice as slow as it was supposed. It would be so boring, wouldn't it? And with Wally's powers, that's what it feels like to him,' he said.

'Oh,' M'gann said quietly.

There was a short silence before Kaldur broke it.

'So. . . what is he doing in there?' the Atlantian asked with a frown.

Robin smiled. 'He's watching his own movie. He usually just changes the speed so that it goes twice as fast.'

Artemis laughed. 'Of course, he is,' she said, shaking her head. 'What else would he be doing?'

Robin smiled at the way the team hadn't overreacted. He then turned and did a 'ninja'. Making his way to Wally's room. He quickly grabbed out a piece of paper and a pen from his utility belt (he has everything in there) and wrote a short note to Wally, sketching a small robin with a mask in the corner of the page.

They don't care. You're still the same Wally we know and love.

And the next day, a little bird watched as a teenage speedster found a small message at the front of his door.


	2. Clothes

**Disclaimer: I, Wish, do not own Young Justice or any of the characters/places.**

**(AN: This is just a series of short stories about the quirks of Wally.**

**This is one of my shorter ones. I'm just trying my best to upload, but I can hardly find the time. It's been especially hard with Father's Day and everything.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**~Wish)**

**Summary (1): This is a series of short stories that create one large story about a certain redhead's quirks and characteristics that the team notice over time. Set in Season 1.**

**Summary (2): Wally and Robin are swapping clothes, and Artemis wants to know why.**

**-Clothes-**

**(\ARTEMIS/)**

Artemis smiled at the old photo booth that was a disguised Zeta-tube. She quickly looked down at her outfit and smiled. She was wearing a dark green crop top and black, ripped jeans with black combat boots. She also had a small, black satchel bag slung over her shoulder with a fold-up bow and arrow set inside. She smiled and quickly went to open the door.

But she stopped at the sound of an all-to-familiar cackle that bounced off of the walls of the alley. Artemis quickly turned to see Robin, who was wearing black leggings and a maroon shirt. He was, obviously, wearing his dorky shades and he was also wearing a pair of white, high-top shoes. She frowned at the lack of jumpers and jackets and the 'Robin' cap that he was wearing, but she didn't say anything about it.

'Hey Robin,' she said.

'Hey, Artemis,' he said with a smile. 'Fancy seeing you here in Gotham City, again!'

Artemis's eyes widened and she silently cursed herself. 'I was just. . . dropping something off at a friends house when I, erh. . . I decided to just use this Zeta-tube instead. . . of the one in Star City!' she added quickly quickly, stumbling over her words.

'Right, right!' Robin said.

Artemis quickly turned back to the booth. 'Let's just go,' she said, gesturing for Robin to go first.

Robin quickly out his hands up in an 'I surrender' position. 'No way. Last time I went first, we ended up facing The Reds™. You can go first this time!'

Artemis quickly nodded and hurried inside the booth.

As soon as she entered she saw that everyone was already there.

Everyone beside from Wally and Robin.

_[Recognized: Kid Flash (B03), Robin (B01)]_

_Nevermind._

She watched as the two boys who had been absent walked in. Artemis noticed that Robin was wearing an oversized, 'Kid Flash' jumper and saw that Wally was wearing a cap with the Robin symbol on it that Robin had been wearing.

'Why are you wearing each other's clothes?' she asked, voicing her inner thoughts.

Robin smiled. 'KF and I have been doing this for ages now.'

Wally also smiled. 'Yeah! It's comforting, you know, to know that someone out there is looking out for you.'

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him. 'So you're telling me that you give Robin clothes and take his own. . . for comfort?'

Wally frowned. 'It sounds weird when you say it like that!' he whined.

Artemis snorted. 'It sounds weird any way you say it.' She then turned to Robin. 'And how, exactly, did _you_ get caught up in this?' she asked him.

Robin shrugged. 'His jumpers are comfy. Besides, I'm his best friend. It's my job to do weird stuff with him!' Robin laughed.

Artemis shook her head with a sigh.

_Just another day at the cave_.


	3. He Tripped

**Disclaimer: I, Wish, do not own Young Justice or any of the characters/places.**

**(AN: This is just a series of short stories about the quirks of Wally.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**~Wish)**

**Summary (1): This is a series of short stories that create one large story about a certain redhead's quirks and characteristics that the team notice over time. Set in Season 1.**

**Summary (2): Originally posted under the name of MEERCAT5 on Wattpad. Robin shares a story about Wally's speed. Sorry, this one is short too as it is one of my older ones. It is also not as good :(**

**-He_Tripped-**

**(\\_/)**

**Wally quickly sped off, towards the Zeta-beams. Everyone could tell that he was extremely excited for patrol with the Flash.**

**Robin grinned as he watched his friend speed away. Just as Wally was about to leave, he yelled,**

**'Don't trip!'**

**'Duuuud-' came from the Zeta-tube before a blindingly white light filled the room.**

_**'Recognized; Kid Flash, B0-3.'**_

**Robin's grin widened and he turned around to see the curious and questioning looks his teammates were throwing him. This just made his smile grow even larger.**

**'Care to explain?' Artemis asked, placing her hands on her hips and raising one of her eyebrows.**

**Robin's grin turned into a full-blown beam and a cackle rang through the air. 'Let me tell you a story,' he started.**

**(\\_/)**

_**Kid Flash bent down and picked Robin up, piggy-back style.**_

_**'So you want me to run to Australia?' KF asked.**_

_**Batman nodded. 'Remember,' he told the two excited boys, 'it's just a simple recon mission. Get in, get out.'**_

_**'Got it!' Robin nodded, and he and KF quickly sped through the Zeta-tube.**_

_**Robin felt the wind go through his hair and he cackled with joy. It was an amazing feeling, having the wind whip through your hair. It was almost like flying.**_

_**Robin briefly opened one of his eyes and saw that they were coming towards the border of Spain. Tears quickly blurred his vision from the wind so he shut his eyes again with a grin.**_

_**And then, Wally tripped.**_

_**Most people would just roll their eyes or shake their heads. They'd probably think, 'he just tripped, what's the worst that could happen'. And, most of the time, they would be right. It was nothing to worry over. But this was **_**Wally.**

_**And Wally tripping was not a pretty sight.**_

_**Wally flew through Spain, stumbled in Paris, nearly recovered again in Italy, stumbled, yet again, in Egypt, and practically flew over the Indian ocean. When Wally finally recovered they stopped for a second to recover their breath-**_

_**In Antartica?**_

_**'Wally!' Robin yelled angrily, shivering and clinging to the constantly-warm speedster. 'We are a whole ocean away from our destination!'**_

_**'Sorry, sorry,' he muttered. 'I tripped!'**_

_**Robin sighed and shook his head. 'Let's just go.'**_

_**'Right.'**_

**(\\_/)**

**By the end of the story, Artemis was going through a large fit of laughter, Megan and Robin were giggling, and Kaldur and Conner were both smirking and chuckling.**

_**'Recognized; Kid Flash, B0-3.'**_

**The team watched a soaking wet Kid Flash ran into the room, dirt and sand covering his body. Wally blushed. **

**'I tripped.'**


	4. Boundless

**Disclaimer: I, Wish, do not own Young Justice or any of the characters/places.**

**(AN: Just what the title says- short snippets on my favourite character! Sorry for the bad writing!**

**WARNING: May be sad! May not :P**

**Enjoy! :D**

**~Wish)**

**Summary(1): Wallace 'Wally' Rudolf West/Kid Flash Drabbles and One-Shots that are set in Season 1. Enjoy! -Wish**

**Summary (2): Dick reflects on how loyal Wally has been over the many years he has known the redhead. This is for both Wally-lovers and Dick-lovers. Sorry Arty-lovers.**

**-BOUNDLESS-**

**(\Dick/)**

'I don't have to prove anything to this team!' I heard Artemis shout from the kitchen. I quickly walked into the living room to see Artemis and Wally fighting.

'Yeah?' Wally said back. 'Then why are you hiding secrets from us?'

'I'm not hiding anything!'

'Yes you are! You say you're GA's niece, but I really doubt that. You aren't fooling any of us! And the fact that you are definitely hiding something will obviously make me question your loyalty!'

'_My_ loyalty? You don't even do anything to help this team! I am just as loyal to this team as you, maybe even more! All you do is eat and get us caught! How loyal are _you_? How committed are _you_?'

'How dare you!' I shouted, making the two turn to face me in surprise. 'Wally is the most loyal person I know, Artemis.'

'Tch- what has he done? Played video games with you when you were sad? How loyal!'

'He's always been there for me, even if I wasn't for him.'

'Rob-' Wally started, but I interrupted him.

'When I was being bullied. . .'

'_Oi you!'_

_The boy with raven hair and sparkling blue eyes turned around to face a large, muscular figure. The bigger boy had tan skin and dark brown hair that looked as though it had been through an hour's brushing so it would look 'cool'. The large boy had another boy with him. This kid had a lighter shade of brown hair and lots of freckles. They both had evil smiles._

'_Yes?' said the blue-eyed boy, a curious eyebrow raised. These boys were obviously not aiming to be friendly._

'_You are going to do our homework,' said the boy with darker brown hair._

'_Umm, no, I'm not.'_

_With lightning fast reflexes, the freckled boy leapt forward and pushed the small kid onto the grass of the school oval. 'You better, punk. Otherwise you won't be able to walk for a week.'_

_Then they started to beat him. It was probably a quarter of an hour later when they left the poor kid alone. They gave the boy a threat as to never speaking of the incident along with their homework before fleeing the scene. The boy with blue eyes immediately grabbed his phone to see six missed calls from his guardian, and eight texts. He quickly called the man._

'Dick?'

_The boy, Dick, smiled. 'Hey, Bruce.'_

'What happened? You were supposed to meet me at the parking lot ten minutes ago.'

_Dick hesitated. 'A teacher asked me to stay behind, we talked for a bit longer than expected.'_

'Oh. Okay.'

_Dick then looked down at his bruised and bleeding skin. 'Also, I was wondering if I could stay at Wally's tonight.'_

'...fine.'

'_Yes! Thanks Bruce.'_

'_...it's okay. Do you have spare clothes there? Sunglasses?'_

'_Yeah.'_

'...Okay. See you tomorrow.'

'_Bye!'_

_Dick then turned off the call and then clicked on the second number on his screen._

_*ring ring*_

'Hello?'

'_Hi, Wally. Can I stay over at yours tonight?'_

'Of course!'

'_...you aren't even gonna ask why?'_

'Doesn't matter _why_. You are welcome here, with or without a reason.'

_Thanks,' he choked out, feeling extremely grateful to have a friend like Wally._

'No problem, Rob.'

'_Is it okay if I borrow one of your hoodies? I don't think I have one of my own at your house and. . . well, it's a cold Autumn, you know.'_

'Sure. I don't mind.'

_Dick sighed. 'I know I'm kind of asking a lot here. I mean, I've already asked to not only borrow one of your jumpers, but also stay at your house for the night. But-?'_

'Need me to pick you up?' _Wally chuckled. I could practically hear the redhead smiling like an idiot._

_I sighed again. 'Is that okay with you?'_

'_Already there.'_

_Dick quickly put on his sunglasses that had been in his pocket and turned around to see Wally standing behind him, his phone in hand and- yup! There's a stupid grin on his face. _

'_Hey bro. You ready to go?'_

'_Yeah,' Dick replied, all while trying to cover one particularly large bruise on his forearm unsuspiciously. _

'_Don't worry about the bullies. I dealt with them,' said Wally, with a smile._

_I let my hand drop away from my arm._

'. . .when I wouldn't tell him my identity. . .'

'_You don't have to pretend.'_

_Wally turned around to face the raven-haired boy with a frown. They had both just been walking through, licking at ice cream, when the dark-haired boy had said the statement._

'_Dude, what?'_

_Dick sighed and they stopped walking. 'You know that I go to Gotham Academy, have black hair, wasn't born in Gotham, did acrobatics before becoming Robin, and that my parents are both dead. You've probably figured out who I am by now, so you don't have to pretend you didn't look me up.'_

_Wally's face turned to shock, just as Dick had expected it to, and he sighed internally._

_Then it changed to anger. That was unexpected._

'_Are you serious!' Wally said angrily. 'I know all that and more.'_

_Dick's heart sank._

'_Which means I know for a fact that B-man made sure that no one ever found out your secret identity. If I found out, you'd get in trouble. We are best friends Rob. How could you possibly think that I would let selfish curiosity get the better of me?'_

_Dick frowned. 'So. . . you haven't tried to figure out who I am?'_

'_Of course not!'_

'_But. . . you'd be able to figure it out so easily with all of the information you have.'_

'_So? I don't care what your name is, or how you act in front of everyone else! As long as I know the real you, I'm happy.'_

_Dick's jaw dropped open. 'Really?'_

'_Of course. I wouldn't even care if you were some homeless prostitute with six brothers, eight sisters, and a million cats. As long as I know the real you.'_

_Dick snorted and scrunched his nose up in disgust. 'Ew.' He then jabbed Wally in the stomach with his elbow._

_Wally winced. 'What?'_

_Dick smiled. 'You're such a cheesy sap.'_

'. . .when I was bored, even if he had himself to worry about. . .'

_Dick sighed as he moped on his fluffy bed. He was so bored and he had nothing to do. He had already finished all of his homework and assignments, and he couldn't find anything interesting to watch on Netflix. He glanced over at his phone and made up his mind. He _needed _something to do._

'_Hey, Wals,' he said as his phone stopped ringing._

'Hey, Dick.'

_Dick smiled. 'Can you come over? I'm so bored!'_

'Of course. I'll be there in a minute.'

_Dick smiled and pulled on his white, converse high-tops. He then started to make his way downstairs in his overly large, black hoodie and light grey leggings. While half way down the last staircase, Dick heard the doorbell ring. He smiled and ran to the door, knowing that Wally would get impatient if he left it for too long._

'_Hey Wa-' he started as he opened the door, only to stop at the sight of him._

_Wally had bruises covering ever part of skin that was showing, and every part that wasn't covered with bruises had cuts, scrapes or blood instead. The redhead also had a black eye and his hand was wrapped in a bandage. Despite his painfully obvious injuries, Wally had his normal smile on his face._

'_Hey Dick! He said happily. He then swung a yellow backpack that had been resting on his shoulders, into his non-bandaged hand and opened it. 'I brought some games for us to play on your wii,' he said, lifting _MARIO & SONIC AT THE OLYMPIC GAMES _out of the bright backpack._

'_What happened to you?' Dick asked, still staring at the boy._

_Wally winced. 'Fight with the rogues,' he shrugged. 'They all placed a few hits on me, but I placed more on them so we're good.'_

_Dick then started to feel guilty. Wally had been seriously injured, yet he still came when Dick was simply bored. Dick shouldn't have called him over- Wally should be more worried about his health than whether Dick is bored or not!_

'_Wally! You shouldn't have come. You're injured!'_

'_I noticed,' he smirked. 'But seriously, it doesn't feel half as bad as it looks, and it'll heal quickly. So, what do you want to do first?'_

_Dick sighed before smiling. That was Wally for you._

'. . .he comforts me when I'm feeling sad. . .'

_It was the anniversary. April 1st. What a cruel joke that turned out to be._

_Dick sat in his room in the cave. There wasn't much in his room other than a double bed, closet, table, and lamp, but he did have a few things to make it his own, such as a few Robin costumes, a few spare changes of clothing, a few different masks and pairs of sunglasses, and other bits of clothing/sanitary items that were necessary. He also had a few pieces of miscellaneous things like spare gadgets, presents from Wally and drawings._

_But there was one thing in his room that was really important to him._

_He remembered that, on his tenth birthday, Wally had given him something extremely awesome that he had gotten when he was a lot younger. Wally had described how his parents had gone to the circus, once, and had given him a souvenir - a Flying Graysons poster, signed by both Mary and John Grayson. Wally had then framed it and given it to Dick. He was extremely grateful - Wally had even helped put it on his room's wall. _

_Robin felt tears fall down his face. How could this happen? It felt like his parents had been some sort of dream sometimes as they had died so long ago, but sometimes he'd remember with dazzling clarity the way they smiled, the way his mother would hug him, or the way his father would ruffle his hair. He missed them so much, and they were never coming back._

_He sobbed loudly into his pillow grateful that the room was soundproof. Why? Why did Zucco have to target the Flying Graysons? He just wished he could see his parents one more time - feel them again._

_More tears flowed freely down his cheeks, and he felt comforting arms wrap around his torso. Dick quickly turned around and gripped onto Wally tightly. Even through tears and grief, Dick could still recognize Wally's scent and gentle, yet firm grip._

'_Shh. You can do this.'_

_Dick started to calm down, though not by much. This was one of the reasons why he was grateful that Wally was his best friend; he didn't say things like 'it'll get better' or 'everything will be alright', because he knew that he would just be lying to Dick. Things wouldn't get better - Dick would never stop missing his parents, and they would never come back - but he _could _get through the day. _He could do that_._

_They didn't talk, just hugged. Dick was grateful, yet again, for Wally. Having him just be there as this solid, whole presence that he could cling to - having this _unbroken _being - just seemed to make everything a little bit better._

'_Thank you,' Dick whispered to Wally through sobs._

'_You don't need to thank me.'_

_And that's why Dick wanted to thank him._

'...and so much more. Artemis, Wally is extremely loyal.

'You will never understand how loyal Wally is because that loyalty is _boundless_.'


	5. Lucky

**Disclaimer: I, Wish, do not own Young Justice or any of the characters/places.**

**(AN: Just what the title says- short snippets on my favourite character! Sorry for the bad writing!**

**WARNING: May be Sad!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**~Wish)**

**Summary(1): Wallace 'Wally' Rudolf West/Kid Flash Drabbles and One-Shots that are set in Season 1. Enjoy! -Wish**

**Summary (2): Wally comes into the cave crying, and the team realize that they take their speedster's happiness for granted.**

**-LUCKY-**

**(\Artemis/)**

_Recognized: Kid Flash [B03]._

It had been a pretty quiet day at the cave without the speedster around. I smiled internally as the Zeta-beam announced the arrival of my speedy teammate. She _really_ needed to blow off some steam.

_Sob_.

Artemis jumped in surprise at the sound. She quickly looked around. Who was crying? She then watched as robin leapt up and started to run towards the Zeta-tubes and. . . oh.

Why was _Wally_ crying.

He was supposed to be the happy person on their team. The optimist. The person who would always joke and laugh. _The least messed up person on their team._

'Hey, Wals,' I heard Robin say quietly to Wally. Artemis watched as the rest of her teammates slowly began to make their way towards the pair. She also stood up.

'Hey, Rob,' the crying speedster said. Artemis was shocked at how _sad_ he sounded. He wasn't supposed to sound like that. Why wasn't he happy?

'. . . Joan's in hospital.' Oh.

Robin stepped back, away from the speedster, in surprise. 'What? Why?'

Wally's shoulders began to shake violently. Robin quickly wrapped his arms around the ginger, though still in shock.

'Sh-she tripped a-a-and fell d-down the stair-s.'

'Oh. . . Wally. . .' Dick said, trying to comfort his friend. But he was stil shocked and it was obvious that he didn't know what to say.

'They don't kn-know if sh-she'll. . . She was so o-old. . .'

I then walked forward and joined Robin by wrapping my arms round Wally. He jumped in surprise, but didn't push me away, of which I was grateful. It was kind of weird to be hugging Wally. He was extremely warm. . . jeez. He's like a walking heater.

Back to the matter at hand!

'What hospital?' I asked.

'Th-this one i-in. . . Missouri,' he said, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence. 'I f-fo-forgot which-ch. . . b-but I kno-know where it i-i-is.'

'Do you want to go see her?' Robin asked the Canary Speedster.

'Y-yes, ple-please,' he mumbled.

'We'll see you all later,' Robin said quietly as he left.

I would have to ask him later who Joan was. But, whoever that woman was, she was pretty special to have Wally in her life.

_I_ was pretty lucky to have someone as happy and caring as Wally in my life.


End file.
